


Holiday

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra x Thrawe (OC) - A light hearted story about Thrawe, who is constantly bugged by his highschool flat mate, but their third room-mate has it worse when they both start fighting. How does the delicate order stay intact, and how will Thrawe deal with everything when he finds out his flat-mate of eight years is actually gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shounen-ai, please do not continue if you do not support 'boy love' romances. Thank you.

This flat seemed cursed at times to Skirvin, he could honestly say that the house was never quiet unless Thrawe and Ulquiorra had been separated from one another. All they ever did was argue about something, and everything. Today the pair had ruined a rather calm week by bickering casually amongst themselves over the remote control to the TV. Ulquiorra had wanted to listen to the music channel, whereas Thrawe wanted to watch a sitcom.  
"Damn it, bat boy! We're watching a sitcom, I'm sick of hearing your depressing crap." the brunet lazily grumbled, flicking his eyes over to the raven who was eating honey from a jar. "What are you doing?" he then asked, turning to look at the Goth who was sucking on his fingers. "Shouldn't you be eating that with a spoon? You'll get fat as well." the teen grunted, while Ulquiorra merely murmured something underneath the loud music enveloping them.

His tongue had been running up and down his fingers for a while now, which had left Thrawe with an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.  
"Stop eating it like that… It's just weird." he complained, while Ulquiorra merely turned to look at him. He continued to suck on his slender digits however, his emerald gaze burning into Thrawe's eyes. "What's with that look?" he enquired cautiously, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. "Stop looking at me like that." the brunet hissed, shuffling away from the Goth when he began to move closer towards him. "Skirvin!" he yelled, having forgotten that the ginger had went to the shops to escape them for a little while.  
"You're really loud today." Ulquiorra calmly uttered, leaning back against the sofa like before.  
"And you've been really creepy lately, what the hell is wrong with you?" Thrawe asked, narrowing his eyes. "What's not wrong with you, is a better question." he softly muttered, his voice growing into a firm groan when a song he had heard too many times to count came on.  
"If my music taste annoys you so much, then how about we do something to decide who gets the TV?" Ulquiorra suggested, lapping up more of the golden syrup into his mouth.  
"Like what?" Thrawe suspiciously enquired, observing Ulquiorra take a spoon from his pocket. "You had a spoon, and you were using your fingers?" the brunet grunted, his eyebrows knitting together with disbelief.

The Goth did not say anything in return however, his only reaction was to put the volume on mute and then turn to face Thrawe with his usual placid expression.  
"You decide on something." he spoke, eating more of the honey from the plastic jar in his hand.  
"Alright, ohm…" the brunet murmured, looking around for an idea. "Smile." Thrawe finally spoke.  
"Smile?" Ulquiorra repeated, giving him a strange glance.  
"Sure, or would you rather just forfeit and give me the remote?" he asked, grinning lightly.  
Catching on Ulquiorra looked away for a moment, Thrawe was throwing out a difficult dare right off of the bat to win without a fight.  
"Alright." he calmly murmured, looking up at the brunet.  
"Well?" he asked, hitching his eyebrow expectantly.  
"There." Ulquiorra stated, curling the edges of his lips up by force.  
"That's not a smile, if you can't smile then I win." Thrawe spoke with a coy smirk.  
"Now?" the Goth enquired, attempting again.  
"Think of happy thoughts." the brunet plainly murmured, losing his smile because of the teen's persistency.

For a few minutes Ulquiorra did not move or speak, but his forest green eyes shimmered with thought.  
"I think you're going to burst a blood vessel." he commented, his eyes growing bigger by the second as the Goth began to smile. "The horror." he then exaggerated, staring right into what felt like the portals to hell.  
"I'm back from the sho- Oh dear merciful!" Skirvin plighted from the door, his entire body going cold instantly at the sight of Ulquiorra looking legitimately happy.  
"Priceless." Thrawe stated, handing him the remote with an amused smirk. "Have fun, I'm going to my room." he then uttered, leaping from the sofa to lazily wander out of the room. His eyes shifting down to look at the traumatised ginger as he went. "You should smile more often, bat boy." he added, flicking his hand in the air momentarily.

The next day they were at it again, however this time they were fighting over who could sit near Loly in school, inevitably this was because Aizen would be right beside them as well.  
"I don't care if you're Aizen's butt muncher, I want to sit there so I can sit near Loly." the brunet complained with fire in his eyes, however Ulquiorra was just as stubborn as Thrawe in every aspect of the word.  
"I am Aizen's personal assistant, unlike you, I have a reason to sit there." the Goth protested calmly.  
"You can be his personal ass-slave any other time of the day!" he retorted swiftly.  
"How about we do what we did yesterday to resolve this?" Ulquiorra enquired, growing tired of Thrawe's childishness.  
"Fine." he muttered, crossing his arms.  
"You have to cuddle Grimmjow." he spoke quietly, allowing both of their eyes to hover right over to the class rebel.  
"Seriously?" Thrawe asked, looking at the sleeping student.  
"You have to do it without waking him up." he added, looking back up at Thrawe.  
"It would be suicide to want to." he replied, beginning to creep towards Grimmjow's desk. "I'm out of my mind." he whispered, opening his arms as he began to carefully come closer to him.

It did not end well though, as Grimmjow woke up because of his shadow and swung his elbow out into Thrawe's stomach.  
"Fuck." the rebel grunted, sitting up to look at the knocked over student on the floor. "Shit, sorry, Thrawe. I thought someone was attacking me." he spoke casually, watching the brunet get back up to his feet with a groan.  
"It's fine." he gasped, rubbing his stomach before turning to let his mouth drop agape. Ulquiorra had stolen the seat long before he had even tried to hug him, and was probably planning on staying glued to the seat even if he had managed to cuddle Grimmjow.  
"You look like you're dying." the rebel uttered, turning to look behind him at Thrawe as he stumbled into his usual seat.  
"I did just get the air knocked out of my stomach." he replied casually, attempting to grin it off. His mind was on fire however as he glared over at Ulquiorra. That bastard had some nerve sitting next to Loly, but he had a whole bunch of nerves to make her laugh so loudly, and then look over at Thrawe so casually.

Growling to himself during the lunch break the brunet hovered around a tree, his teeth gritting together while he paced back and forth.  
"What's with him?" one of Ulquiorra's friends enquired, watching the oblivious student from the staircase that the Goth group had taken over.  
"He lost a bet with me, and I got to sit next to Loly." he calmly replied, leaning his back farther against the metal railings behind him.  
"He's probably going to hold that grudge for a quite a while." the only female in the group murmured, watching Thrawe twist and knock right into the tree. "What an idiot." she murmured.  
For a while they had been observing the idiot's furious antics, though they were far more curious when they suddenly ceased, just so that he could lay lifelessly on the ground quietly.  
"Maybe I should explain to Ulquiorra the theory of brothers, then he might give me the seat next to Loly next time I have a chance." Thrawe mumbled, moving one of his hands up to rest over his eyes. "No." he sighed, watching a few leaves drift around casually on the branches above him. "Like he would ever give up an opportunity to be next Aizen." he grumbled, shutting his eyes while furrowing his face lightly. "I need a holiday." he proclaimed gingerly, opening his eyes again to look up at the blue sky above him. "A nice long holiday that would let me escape from everyone." Thrawe uttered, grumbling lightly to himself. "Especially Ulquiorra, then I'd hear nothing but silence and nothing about Aizen." the brunet spoke.

Rolling over to stare down the grass hill to the dusty concrete below him Thrawe pondered it over.  
"You shouldn't sleep there, your white shirt is going to get muddy." Grimmjow spoke in his usual tone, his feet carrying him out from within the trees behind Thrawe.  
"I was just thinking about going on holiday." the brunet replied lazily, pulling himself up to sit instead, while the rebel merely dropped down beside him.  
"A holiday huh, with who?" he asked, hitching his eyebrow.  
"Alone, actually." he replied calmly, rubbing the back of his head lightly. "I need a bit of a break from everyone." he explained.  
Grimmjow merely nodded slightly and then glanced around for a moment.  
"I wouldn't mind one either." he spoke. "But I'd rather take someone with me, y'know, someone I could shag?" he smirked, crossing his arms.  
"That's not a bad idea." Thrawe uttered, rubbing his chin. "I would bring Loly, but she's so stubborn. She wont even sit with me at lunch." the teen complained, shutting his eyes as he sighed.  
"Loly's sleeping with Aizen, just so you know." Grimmjow casually stated, while Thrawe whipped his head round to look at him. "The others knew you would blow it out of proportions, so they didn't say anything. Actually, that's why they kept trying to keep you away from Loly. So you wouldn't find out." the rebel explained.

Watching the brunets face contort into a variety of different expressions Grimmjow prepared himself for any kind of reaction the teen could throw at him.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Thrawe asked, blinking.  
"I'm your friend, if you can consider me one. And besides, I was starting to get pissed off. What with everyone just letting you hopelessly chase Loly's skirt without knowing she was dating the school's leading 'datable guy'." Grimmjow stated, shrugging gingerly.  
Sitting in silence, pondering this new information Thrawe began to scratch his chin stubble.  
"Did Ulquiorra know?" he enquired.  
"Everyone knew man, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out up until now." the blue haired punk spoke, putting his hand onto Thrawe's shoulder to give it a squeeze. Close by Ulquiorra had tensed with the squeeze of Grimmjow's hand, which was on the other mans shoulder.  
"Grimmjow's talking to Thrawe, that can't be good." the girl of the group commented.  
"Now what is he doing?" another uttered, narrowing his eyes sceptically.  
"You don't think Grimmjow's finally trying to make a move on Thrawe, do you?" she questioned, hitching her eyebrow.  
"What?" he asked, looking at her with confusion.  
"Grimmjow has had a thing for him for quite a while, but I don't see why he's making his move now." she explained, partially wishing she could get closer and hear what it was they were talking about.

Over on the grass Grimmjow had began to tackle Thrawe, which quickly knocked him over.  
"I win." he stated, grinning as he loomed over the fellow student. The brunet only grunted passively however, his eyes drifting off for a moment. "You're too easy." the blue haired punk uttered, leaning closer towards Thrawe's face.  
"Is that so?" he replied, finally looking back up at Grimmjow. "You're a bit close for comfort to my face, by the way. Ulquiorra is the same, fucking personal bubble destroyer." he grumbled, trying to sit up. The rebel did not move however, and instead stayed completely still, allowing Thrawe to stop inches from his mouth. "No, seriously. Stop messing around." he grunted, seeing the funny side of it so he could laugh it off.  
"Oblivious fuck." the girl stated firmly, watching them interact far too closely for anyone's liking. Turning to face the group she blinked for a moment, her head then whirling around to see that Ulquiorra was already walking over to the pair.  
"This could be interesting." the others uttered, getting up to follow their acclaimed leader.

Tussling with Grimmjow the pair of them stopped when Ulquiorra's cold voice spoke up, his frosty green eyes holding less life than usual.  
"What are you two doing?" the raven asked, glancing at Grimmjow. The punk had pinned Thrawe to the grass again by his wrists, and had put one of his knees down on the brunets stomach.  
"Messing around, ass-hat." the rebel student replied, letting go of Thrawe once he knew the banter had been destroyed completely.  
"I need to talk to you." the brunet uttered, pulling himself up to sit once again. "You knew Loly was with Aizen, but didn't say a word. So give me a good reason why I shouldn't butcher and cook you like an unagi." he grumbled, dragging himself to his feet as he spoke.  
"You told him?" Ulquiorra enquired, looking at Grimmjow now.  
"Oi, don't ignore me!" Thrawe snapped.

For a moment Grimmjow let the air stiffen further, a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Yeah. I was sick of seeing him run around for that stupid tart, while everyone knew she was taken." he stated, grinning mischievously. "Did I ruin Aizen's school entertainment, fruit loop?" he then enquired coyly, causing Thrawe to stop ranting for a moment.  
"Fruit loop?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Are you sure you live with Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "The limey little bastard's gay." he firmly stated, becoming rather surprised when Thrawe finally reacted to the news. "Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked quickly, watching the brunet whisk himself off in any direction that was not blocked off by the school rebel, Ulquiorra or the other Goths.  
"I'm taking my holiday. I'm taking it right now." he yelled in reply, not even bothering to turn his head and look back at them.  
"School hasn't ended!" Grimmjow yelped, pausing to question why he even cared if school had ended or not before he tried to catch up.

Later that afternoon Ulquiorra had come home and went straight down the hall towards the brunet's bedroom door, however no matter how many times he knocked the fellow roommate refused to unlock his door.  
"You're being childish." he stated calmly, but there was no reply. "Thrawe!" he tried again, banging on the door. "Thrawe?" the raven asked, trying to open the door by the handle. Watching it swing open after some vigorous shoving the Goth narrowed his gaze, his eyes coming upon an empty room. The suitcase which normally sat at the corner of the room, near a cluttered table, was also gone.  
For a moment he stood within the room in complete confusion, before remembering that the brunet said he wanted a holiday. Where he went however was another question, he had left his wallet, cash machine card and passport on his computer desk.  
"Ulquiorra, what are you doing in here?" Skirvin hissed, looking around as he snuck in as well.  
"Thrawe's gone." the raven haired teen spoke, but upon turning he saw that the suitcase was at the other side of the room from its usual place.  
"No, he's in the shower." the ginger whispered, turning to drag Ulquiorra from the room.

Thrawe, however, was already out from the shower and was staring at them both with murderous intent from his positions just outside of the bedroom door.  
"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, narrowing his gaze.  
"Ulquiorra came looking for you, thinking you took off with your suitcase without a word." Skirvin spoke, laughing hesitantly. "So I came to get him back." he added with a stammer.  
"Well, I'm here, so piss off." he muttered, watching the ginger knit his eyebrows together.  
"Hey! Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can be rude to me!" the effeminate man snapped, putting his hands onto his hips.  
"Please just leave, I'm not in the mood." Thrawe groaned, pushing Skirvin and Ulquiorra away until finally the ginger caved in and left.


	2. Final Chapter

Squeezing the bridge of his nose between his eyes gently Thrawe's headache only increased when the Goth piped up again.  
"Are you drunk?" Ulquiorra enquired, smelling the distinct aroma of alcohol and cigarettes surrounding him.  
"A little bit, so shut up." he replied, trying to get past the raven haired teen.  
"You shouldn't be drinking." he calmly replied, following Thrawe into his room once the door was unlocked and open.  
"And you shouldn't be in my room, you filthy little…" he attempted to retort, however he merely fell backwards onto his mattress with a slight grunt.  
"Where did you go?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.  
"To the moon!" Thrawe exclaimed, pointing right at the ceiling.  
"How much did you drink?" he asked with soft disbelief.

Stepping closer to the brunet the Goth watched him quietly.  
"I don't know, but I do want to make cookies." Thrawe replied, dragging himself into a sitting position on the bed. "You, and me, let's make cookies." he stated, rising to his feet before tipping forwards and almost squashing Ulquiorra. "We can put little frowns on them." he murmured, being pushed back onto the bed by the Goth. "My goodness…" Thrawe sheepishly spoke, glancing up at Ulquiorra.  
"What?" he enquired, while the brunet merely took his hand to hold, and for just a moment the Goth felt his heart skip a beat when Thrawe pulled him down onto his lap. Pulling him closer the teen let his hot breath cascade over Ulquiorra's skin, which caused him to shudder minutely. "Thrawe, what are you doing..?" the raven haired teen asked while glancing down at his arms, which had wrapped themselves around the Goth's waist.

Leaning closer to the shell of his ear the brunet let another hot breath run rampant over his fellow flatmates skin, which was slowly making Ulquiorra hot and bothered.  
"Who has ever heard of a sad gingerbread man?" he whispered curiously, thoroughly breaking the atmosphere into little pieces. Thrawe's eyes however began to shift back and forth, just to make sure no one had heard what he had said. Hearing himself being smelled Ulquiorra attempted to remove himself from his dumbstruck state of mind, his emerald eyes drifting back to the brunet's face which had buried itself ever so slightly against a curtain of his ebony hair.  
"Thrawe, let go." he spoke stonily, but this only resulted in his waist being held a little tighter than before.  
"So, you're a fruit loop, are you?" the brunet surmised, placing his chin onto the Goth's shoulder. "Have you been sodomised before?" he dryly asked, gaining a rather shocked look from Ulquiorra's eyes.  
"Thrawe, you're drunk." the Goth stated firmly, pushing the brunet's head away from him.

He would not let it go however and kept a firm grip on Ulquiorra.  
"Are you familiar with the song 'Closer'?" Thrawe enquired, bringing the tip of his nose up against Ulquiorra's.  
"No." he replied, letting a flicker of wariness cross his eyes this time.  
"Mmm." the brunet murmured, trailing his hand over the Goth's back before spinning light circles there instead. "You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you…" he groggily uttered, instantly making Ulquiorra regret even answering that question. "I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal…" he uttered while loosening his grip on Ulquiorra.

Falling backwards moments later he began to laze on the bed and let the raven haired teen escape. Quickly he made his way towards the door, however he came to a halt just before the threshold to freedom. "Help me, I broke apart my insides. Help me, I've got no soul to sell. Help me, the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself." Thrawe went on behind him, as he slowly turned to look at the brunet who was still lying on the soft mattress. "My whole existence is flawed but you get me closer to the gods. You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything." he began to drone on with his eyes shut and his mouth contorted into a grin.

Taking it into consideration the Goth turned completely to face Thrawe once more.  
"It's probably the alcohol talking, but your nothing like your usual self." Ulquiorra stated, stepping back towards the bed.  
"Oh?" Thrawe enquired, opening his eyes only partially so that he could see where the Goth was. "Well, you would be a bit off today as well if you found out your six year crush was dating your worst nightmare. That your roommate of eight years continued to lie to your face, along with an entire class, even though they all knew. And that your roommate of eight years was in fact gay." he cheerfully stated, waving one of his hands about as he spoke.  
"No one lied to you for their own benefit, Thrawe." Ulquiorra uttered, striding closer to look at him. "We all felt it was better you just didn't know." the raven explained coldly.

Rising into a loose sitting position Thrawe growled.  
"And who's idea was that? Because they need a noble prize for sheer thought it was okay to allow me to run around, for who knows how long, after a girl that I was infatuated with, knowing I had no chance with her at all." he grumbled, glaring up at Ulquiorra.  
"It was my idea." he uttered, letting his abnormally narrow pupils dilate to adjust to the close proximity of Thrawe's hand, which was now prodding the tip of his nose.  
"You sir, are an idiot." the brunet plainly told him, slowly letting his hand fall down against his lap. "But I'm impressed." he went on, scratching his lower jaw gingerly. "You actually had the balls to outright tell me it was your idea to fuck around with my mind." he casually grumbled.  
"You'll get over it." Ulquiorra stated calmly.  
"I'm becoming asexual." Thrawe replied, appearing somewhat serious for once since he had come home.  
"That seems a bit extreme." the Goth uttered, watching the drunken wreck closely.  
"You're an asexual androgyne, so why can't I be one?" he asked, hitching his eyebrow curiously.  
"I'm neither of those things. I just prefer to be quiet about my feelings, sexual or otherwise. Unlike you, who seems to survive solely on proclaiming your urges once every five seconds." Ulquiorra explained simply.

For a while Thrawe had remained quiet before he finally spoke.  
"Well, I think it's better to openly show how you feel, or else you lose out on chances and isolate yourself from your most natural desires." he grumbled, pushing himself backwards so that he could lay on his back.  
"Do you?" Ulquiorra enquired.  
"Yeah, or else you end up like you. Alone and boring." Thrawe grumbled, flicking his hand slightly.  
Narrowing his gaze the Goth crept closer and got onto the bed to loom over the brunet, who merely stared up at him. "What?" he asked, raising his hand weakly to try push him away when he began to lean down. "Don't do the same shit Grimmjow did, it's not funny." he groaned, feeling his arm bend back so that it was against his shoulder.  
"Fine, I'll play it your way." Ulquiorra stated, pressing his lips against Thrawe's.

Stiffening the brunet looked up at the Goth, not too sure what to actually do to respond to another guy kissing him.  
"The hell?" Thrawe enquired, only being brought against another kiss while Ulquiorra straddled his hip. At this point in time teen was only covered by a towel wrapped around his hip, which was slowly loosening because of the Goth getting on top of him.. "Get off." the brunet protested, though he made no effort to shove him off as the Goth began to nibble his bottom lip.  
It was not until a few moments later that the bed began to creak to the shifting weight of Thrawe, who was sitting up and pushing Ulquiorra onto his lap. Weaving his hand around the slim figure of the smaller figure Thrawe made fast work of unbuttoning his school shirt to toss it across the room, his tongue and teeth coming into contact with Ulquiorra's chalk white skin as he began to lay bites against his collarbone.

Shifting his hand up to unfasten the choker Ulquiorra took Thrawe's hand so that he could not do so.  
"I don't take it off." he spoke with a hazy voice. For a moment the brunet looked at him with a heated gaze before dropping the matter to unfasten his belt instead. Pushing him to his feet Thrawe got up as well and motioned for him to continue undressing as he went to a nightstand by his bed, which the Goth had come to realise was some kind of lube.  
Glancing at Ulquiorra they seemed to have the same thought when the shorter man spotted what was in his hand, and in a matter of moments they had pounced each other from either side of the bed. A frantic hand shifting to grab the covers and pull them up and over them as they became an entangled mesh of body bits now writhing against one another on the mattress. From underneath the duvet the towel was chucked out, followed by Ulquiorra's discarded boxers.

Sufficed to say, by the end of it, Skirvin was simply staring at the television with his eyes open and his mouth hung agape. While, elsewhere in the bedroom Ulquiorra's hair was ruffled and Thrawe was just about purring into the Goth's shoulder, which he was still kissing gingerly. Pulling the covers further over them the man hummed, perfectly content in holding the Goth tightly while Ulquiorra cuddled into him in return.  
"That was surprisingly enjoyable." the brunet murmured, while the pale teen just remained quiet and took full advantage of Thrawe's strong upper arm which he had converted into a pillow. "I don't think I need a holiday now." he added, getting comfortable. "Or maybe this is my holiday. I did get suggested I bring a partner to sleep with." he commented in an aimless fashion, not really talking to anyone but himself.  
"Go to sleep." Ulquiorra softly protested, while the brunet merely chuckled a little and murmured a soft 'okay' before nestling into him properly and letting slumber take over.

For once there were no arguments within the flat, but somehow Skirvin knew there would be a different kind of shouting from now on.


End file.
